RIVER
by RenaKudo-chan
Summary: Songfic terinspirasi dari lagu RIVER - JKT48. Mengisahkan kerasnya menjadi idol. Pendek dan kurang jelas, jadi gomennasai! Semoga senang membacanya


Minna~! Mimin masih ngumpulin ide buat cerita Frieska, jadi mimin post yg ini dulu hehe...

Pertama kalinya songfic, jadi gomen kalau salah-salah gitu...

Ini dia!

* * *

**RIVER**

* * *

_JKT... 48!_

Kami adalah JKT48. Sister Group resmi AKB48 di Indonesia. Kami terdiri dari 23 member team J, 18 member team KIII, dan 10 member trainee.

_Majulah kedepan, got it!  
Janganlah berhenti, got it!  
Tujuan tempat matahari terbit  
Ayo langkah di jalan harapan!_

Kami selalu berusaha untuk maju dan sukses, ingin memperkenalkan konsep idol group yang sesungguhnya ke pecinta musik Indonesia.

_Penghalang adalah River! River! River!  
Dan yang membentang River!  
Takdirnya River! River! River!  
Akan diuji River!_

Menjadi seorang artis / idol berarti siap menempuh berbagai tantangan yang ada. Penghalang / hambatan memang banyak sekali, seperti kami di cap plagiat oleh para haters, banyak member yang mengundurkan diri, dan sebagainya.

_Buanglah keraguanmu!  
Tunjukkan nyalimu!  
Jangan ragu skarang juga  
Satu langkah maju, believe yourself!_

Kami berusaha yakin dan berani untuk menempuh perjalanan ini sebagai seorang idola. Kami yakin suatu saat JKT48 akan diterima oleh semua pihak.

_Ayo maju! Majulah kedepan!  
Sebrangi sungai! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Mimpi itu selalu, terlihatnya jauh  
Dan jaraknya, terasa, tidak tercapai  
Batu di bawah kaki, ayo ambillah satu  
Jadilah nekat dan coba lemparkan!_

Menjadi member JKT48 tidak mudah. Semua berawal dari impian kami yang ingin menjadi seorang idol. Terkadang kami tidak percaya diri saat mengikuti audisi. Namun dengan modal keberanian kami, kami mencoba dan terus mencoba sampai bisa menjadi member.

_Tepat di depan matamu ada sungai mengalir  
Luas sebuah sungai yang besar  
Walaupun gelap dan dalam  
Walaupun arusnya deras  
Tidak perlu ketakutan walaupun kau terpisah  
Yaa... Tepian pasti ada  
Lebih percayalah pada dirimu..._

Menjadi seorang idol rasanya seperti masuk ke labirin cobaan yang berat. Namun kami yakin, walaupun sangat berat untuk mencari jalan keluarnya kami pasti bisa karena kami yakin pada diri kami sendiri dan jalan keluar itu akan menunjukkan jati dirinya sendiri.

_Ditengah keg'lapan! Ayo terus berenang!  
Janganlah berbalik! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_

Kami tidak ingin mundur dan menyerah begitu saja, melainkan maju terus sampai mencapai target yang kami inginkan.

_Bila merentangkan tangan, disana masa depan  
Jangan menyerah untuk yang tidak tercapai  
Batu yang tlah dilemparkan mengabulkan impian  
Suara jatuhnya pun takkan terdengar!_

Ya, takkan menyerah... Karena kami sudah sampai menjadi idol di JKT48, kami takkan menyerah dengan apa yang kami capai sejauh ini.

_Didalam hatimu juga ada sungai mengalir  
Cobaan sungai berat dan pedih  
Walau tak berjalan baik  
Walau terkadang tenggelam_  
_Tak apa mengulang lagi  
Dan janganlah menyerah  
Disana pasti ada tepian  
Suatu saat kau pasti akan sampai..._

Terkadang meski fisik ini kuat, hati ini yang menderita. Kritik-kritik yang disampaikan kepada kami sangatlah keras. Tapi kami menganggapnya sebagai hal yang membangun kami. Kadang kami jatuh dan kalah bersaing, tetapi kami akan berusaha bangkit lagi...

_Get over it! RIVER!  
Ah~ ah~ ah~ ah~ ah~  
Jangan alasan untuk diri sendiri...  
Ah~ ah~ ah~ ah~ ah_~  
_Jika tak dicoba tak akan tahu...  
Ah~ ah~ ah~ ah~ ah~  
Tiada jalan selain maju... Slalu...  
Teruslah melangkah di jalan yang kau pilih!_

Mencoba lagi dan lagi. Itulah kami. Sebagian di antara kami ikut audisi hanya sekedar mencoba dan bermodalkan percaya diri. Tapi kami bisa menjadi idol group seperti sekarang ini. Ini hidup kami, pilihan kami, dan jalan kami...

_Tepat di depan matamu ada sungai mengalir  
Luas sebuah sungai yang besar  
Walaupun gelap dan dalam  
Walaupun arusnya deras..._  
_Tidak perlu ketakutan walaupun kau terpisah  
Ya.. Tepian pasti ada  
Lebih percayalah pada dirimu..._

Lirik yang diulang, seperti perjuangan kami yang terus diulang. Tak pernah berhenti berjuang. Selalu melakukan perjuangan yang sama besarnya, bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya...

_Didalam hatimu juga ada sungai mengalir  
Sungai keringat dan air mata  
Walaupun kau pernah gagal  
Walau dirimu terbawa arus...  
Tak apa mengulang lagi  
Dan janganlah mengeluh  
Genggamlah selalu impianmu  
Sampai suatu saat mimpimu terkabul...  
_

Perjuangan adalah kata yang menyiratkan seribu makna. Dalam menempuh impian kami tak sedikit air mata yang keluar. Apalagi keringat, hampir setiap hari kami keluarkan demi cita-cita kami. Walaupun ada yang pernah gagal audisi, tapi terus mencoba lagi di audisi generasi berikutnya hingga akhirnya dapat mencapai mimpi. Kami tak pernah mengeluh, karena ini pilihan kami. Kami akan selalu berjuang demi meraih impian kami semua!

_AYO SEBRANGILAH! YOU CAN DO IT!_

Akhir kata, kami akan selalu berjuang! JKT48 pasti bisa! Kita semua pasti bisa meraih impian kita! GANBATTE! ^^

* * *

Wiiih selesai juga... Gimana? Pertama kali songfic nih... Seperti menguraikan liriknya doank ya? Gomennasai dehh...

Review ya! Butuh banyak dukungan! Dan nantikan lanjutan JKT48 Love Book ya! Jaa~


End file.
